Femtocell devices typically provide wireless telephony and/or data services to a limited geographical region, such as a residence or a business. A femtocell device may be deployed in such a region to provide base transceiver station (BTS) functions, base station controller (BSC) functions, or both, to wireless communication devices (WCDs). Consequently, a femtocell device may radiate to define one or more wireless coverage areas. Such an arrangement can provide wireless coverage to locations that may not be well-served by macro-cellular wireless coverage areas. Femtocell devices may also be low-cost (at least when compared to analogous macro-cellular devices), and may exhibit a relatively small physical size.